Jared's Pokemon Adventures!
by queenstormborn
Summary: A young boy sitting eagerly on his bed, waiting for morning, the time when he'd begin his quest to become one with Pokemon.


**Please note, I do not own any writes to Pokemon, or Nintendo though I kinda hope I did.**

 **This story is based in Kanto, Pokemon Fire Red. The main character to this story, Jared Blue Hazen is a fictional character that I myself have made, his middle name Blue contributes to the first Pokemon he has chosen. Also in this story, depending on what starter you choose you get a certain colour of Pokedex, for example, Yellow for Pikachu, Red for Charmander, Blue for Squirtle and Green for Bulbasaur.**

* * *

 **Chapter One - The Blue and the Green.**

A young boy sitting eagerly on his bed, waiting for morning, the time when he'd begin his quest to become one with Pokemon.

"Jared, it's time!" He heard his mother's soft, but stern voice calling out his name. Jared shot to his feet, grabbing his red cap from his bedside table and placing it on his head.

"Coming mum!" He replied in a yell, racing down the stairs, two at a time.

"Jared, be more careful than that!" His mother said cautiously, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Ok, mum! I'll be back soon!" Jared said breathlessly, and without another word exchange he raced out, slamming the front door a little loud.

"Professor Oak!" Jared said excitedly, the Professor was standing outside of the Pokemon Lab, talking to his grandson, Garry Green Oak. "Nice for you to show up," Garry began with a scoff, "Jared Blue Hazen." He finished, one side of his lip curled into a smirk, "Garry." Jared replied coldly, his fists clenched into tight balls. The Professor cleared his throat in order to catch the two young boys attention. "Boys," He started of sternly, breaking off the fight "come into the lab." He finished, walking inside the large, lab where numerous machines, inventions and studies were placed.

At Professor Oaks lead, the came into a dark room. Oak pulled a small string and lights, one by one all turned on. The room was quite empty, apart from a long table in the middle, with three colored mats, a Pokeball on top of each. A blue mat, for Squirtle, a green mat for Bulbasaur and a red mat for Charmander.

"Hm, you go first, Jared," Garry said, his smile still planted on his lips, his arms crossing tightly over his chest, his back leaning against the black wall.

Jared sighed, taking one step towards the table, his hand hovered over each and everyone. _Charmander...? Bulbasaur...? Squirtle...?_

Both Jared's mother and father had chosen the water type, Squirtle, and in honor of that, it was only fitting that he too followed in his parents footsteps, "I choose, Squirtle." Jared said in a confident tone, grabbing the red and white Pokeball and throwing it into the air. The blue water type Pokemon appeared before his eye's, "Hey there..." He said, leaning down and patting its soft, smooth blue head. "We'll be good friends, me and you." He smiled, the Pokemon replied with a happy, "Squirtle Squirt!"

"Huh, sorry to interrupt your 'bonding' time... but I honestly thought you'd choose better than that. Quite a poor choice on your part, Jared Blue." Garry said harshly, tapping his feet impatiently.

"Garry Oak!" The Professor hissed in a low town, "Keep those words to yourself, Jared made a fantastic choice, one that was his, and close to your heart! I hope you do too, Garry."

"Whatever, Gramps." He mumbled, "In that case, I choose the ultimate starter..." Garry smirked, wrapping his hand around a Pokeball. "Bulbasaur," He smirked greedily again, looking over his shoulder at Jared. "I will become the best training this region, no, this world has ever seen!" And with that, he grabbed his green Pokedex and sped off, "Smell ya later, Jared, Gramps!" He yelled, and then he was gone.

Jared nodded at the Professor, and grabbed his own, blue Pokedex, and ran off the same way he had come, but instead, with a Squirtle by his side.

Jared had been walking for hours, his Squirtle walking with him or sitting on his shoulder. "Let's stop here and check the map mum gave me." He said, wiping his forehead with his arm.

He fell into a sitting position, his back pressed against the trunk of a tree, Squirtle sitting on his lap, the map sprawled on the ground in front of the two. "We should almost be there..." He mumbled to himself. "Squirtle Squirt!" His Pokemon called, Jared turned his attention to it, "What is it, buddy?" He asked, then he's eye's laid upon a bird Pokemon, "A Pidgey..." He whispered in awe, his first wild encounter with a Pokemon. "You think you can take it on, Squirtle?" He smiled, his Pokemon nodded its head eagerly.


End file.
